Confessions
by breakingspring
Summary: Creepy attics feel slightly less creepy when you're with the one you love. (NinaxFabian)


**WARNING: THIS IS AS FLUFFY AS MY CAT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. (sort of...? (my cat is a persian... (i should stop talking now.))) also this takes place in mid-season one okay ill start the story now bye**

"Nina, you're freezing..." Fabian whispered, concerned about the shivering girl. "Here." he said as he started to take off his Jacket.

"I'm fine, Fabian." she lied, sighing lightly.

"We could be up in this attic all night. You're a terrible liar, Nina, and you know that. I'm fine. Take it." he explained, handing her his jacket. She reluctantly put it on, not wanting it to get any more awkward than it already.

The truth was, she liked him, and to everyone but her, it was obvious that he liked her, too. She resisted sitting any closer to him, but did snuggle up in his hoodie, which put a slight smile on her face. Or, at least, she thought it was slight.

"How are you happy now?" Fabian laughed, in awe at how she could be smiling while they were locked in a freezing attic. She shrugged, knowing her lie would be terrible, as usual. She checked her phone: midnight. She called each Sibuna member, one by one, and none of the three answered.

"Straight to voicemail... their phones must be off." she sighed heavily. "It's midnight, anyways. Let's just try and get some rest."

Nina scooted over into the corner, and attempted to fall asleep using her arm as a pillow, and she would have, if she wasn't so cold. Fabian noticed this, and, his hand shaking, eventually decided to rest his arm on her side, slightly above her waist. Nina turned her head, looking at his nervous grin, and smiled back. She straightened her legs in an attempt to get closer to him, which easily worked. She couldn't help giggling to herself as her feet touched his. Shivers were sent throughout her entire body as he shifted closer, his hand wrapping around her midsection.

"We're never going to get out of here..." she whimpered pessimistically.

"Don't say that." Fabian sighed, combing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Why?"

"Because we'll figure it out."

She couldn't share his optimism, she was too immersed in the fact that his arm was around her, keeping her safe.

"Nina?" he asked, just as she was about to doze off.

"Yeah?" she rubbed her eyes, turning to meet his gaze.

"Ilikeyou."

His words came out in a jumbled mess, shying away from her as he said them. Nina was speechless. Literally. She knew what to say, and though she tried to speak, her words wouldn't come out. Finally, she squeaked out a hesitant reply. "I like you too."

Short and simple.

Nothing like the kiss they were about to share.

He dipped his head towards hers, waiting for a reaction. She reluctantly closed the space between them, her lips pressing against his. He could taste her cherry lip balm as they kissed, and, as cliché as it was, it was sweet—just like her.

She pulled away after a few moments. She was breathless: she sucked in air with short, quick breaths. A nervous shiver raced over her skin, but she was relieved as his lips found hers again. The heat from his touch on her sides wiped away all the doubts clouding her mind. All kinds of thoughts swirled in her head, and for a moment, she forgot about air. It was like he was the only thing she needed... the feeling of his lips on hers. She laughed as she pulled away, smiling.

He still looked shocked. Had she done something wrong? She was worried until he leaned in to kiss her again, his hands tangled in her hair. "You're so beautifu-"

She cut him off with a kiss, afraid to hear him utter words that she couldn't repeat back to herself. She swore she had just melted as his lips reached her neck, relaxing sensations pulsing through her body, her head spinning with desire. He pulled away to speak. "Nina. You are so beautiful. Don't you even doubt that for a minute."

A smile flushed Nina's face with a hint of pink, no one had ever called her beautiful before. She instinctively yawned as her eyelids felt heavier with every second that passed. He wrapped his arm around her as she shifted onto her other side. She smiled; he made her feel safe... as safe as she could feel in that creepy attic, at least. He stroked her hair as she drifted off, his fingers sifting through her hair, lulling her to sleep.

***

Nina's eyes fluttered open, smiling at thoughts from the previous night. She went to check her phone for the time. It was only 7, and it was a weekend, anyways. She noticed a text from Amber and blushed wildly as she saw a picture of her and Fabian snuggled up together, along with a message that read, "...and you didn't even tell me?!"

His arms were still wrapped around her, and though she wanted to get up, she felt like she should just sit there with him forever. She took slow, deep gulps of air, her chest rising and falling with each breath. His arm was curved around her; she smiled at the fact that he was so close to her. She was a bit worried that this would ruin their friendship, but decided to worry about that later, and just enjoy the present.

Amber had obviously unlocked the door, and as eager as Nina was to get out of there, part of her wanted to stay; she had forgotten what it felt like to love someone. Fabian shifted, moving his hand to his face to rub his eyes. Nina looked over.

"Morning..." she whispered, not being able to keep the smile from her face.

"Oh! Nina? Um..."

"Who else?" she laughed at his nervousness. "Did you mean it?" Fabian looked confused. "When you said I was beautiful." She mumbled, biting her lip as she waited for his answer. In response, he simply chuckled. "What?" she smiled, slightly biting her lip again—it was a bad habit of Nina's.

"You're adorable when you bite your lip like that." he laughed, smiling as Nina blushed. "And of course I meant it. I really do like you, Nina."

"Yeah..." she laughed, barely paying attention. Suddenly, she snapped out of her trance. "We gotta go get ready." Nina sighed, getting up. Fabian followed, finally leaving the attic. They both returned to their rooms, getting ready for the day. Having finished at about the same time (Nina didn't take hours like Amber), they met up in the hall.

Without speaking, their hands intertwined, they walked into the dining area, and sat down. Nina inbetween Amber and Fabian, still holding his hands. It made all more awkward by the fact everyone was staring.

"Yo, slimeball. Pay up." Patricia smirked, extending her hand out to Jerome.

He groaned, reaching his hand into his pocket and pulling out a few bills, and handing them to the redhead. "I thought for sure..." he mumbled to himself.

"Mara." Amber giggled, looking over at her.

"My purse is in my room. I'll give it to you later." she sighed, pouring herself a cup of milk.

"Did we miss something...?" Nina asked, as confused as ever.

"Oh, it's nothing really... Just Mara and Jerome bet—" the others frantically waved their hands at Amber as she spoke, trying to stop her. "—Patricia and I that you two wouldn't get together by the end of the term."

"I'm gonna... go..." Fabian said awkwardly, getting up from the table.

"Yeah, me too." Nina agreed.

Patricia smirked, trying to supress her thoughts, but she simply couldn't help it.

"Have fun you two!"

**i don't even know where i was going with this okay bye now **


End file.
